


Other Side

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Band Fic, Bi-Curiosity, Body Worship, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Ghost Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Awakened as ghosts over 20 years later, Alex, Reggie and Luke are curious to see if things still work in their ghost bodies and are very pleased with their results. Willie might need to teach Alex a few things when curiosity grows.
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Other Side

Standing awestruck in the middle of a cluttered garage, Luke, Reggie and Alex stared blankly at the door swinging to a close. They could hear the scuff of Julie’s shoes against the pavement outside as she cut a path back up to the house. None of the three phantoms could close their mouths. Still in shock.

Dead for twenty five years, which passed by for them in a matter of minutes. Now back in their studio, standing there unmoving.

“So…” Reggie’s voice was low and shaky, turning slowly to face the others. He adjusted his jacket, then cleared his throat. There was tension in the air, clearly none of them knew what to say. So, Reggie went with the obvious: “We get our lives back?”

“I don’t know if you could call what we have alive…” Luke replied, shrugging off Reggie’s comment. He paced around the room, shaking his head. Trying to adjust to everything suddenly changing, suddenly being home where he belonged surrounded by his instruments, but still dead. “I don’t even FEEL dead!”

Alex nodded along, his wavy blond hair bobbing up and down. “If we can go through stuff, how are we standing on the ground!”

Reggie and Luke paused. For a moment they considered that it was weird not to go through the ground, while able to go through anything else. Except each other, at least. But in the end, they looked at each other and shook it off. Stupid question. What mattered now was they were back home, and could live out their lives. As long as they didn’t piss off the girl living here, currently trying to kick them out. Not that she could really kick them, though.

Crossing the room, Reggie got to the door then leaned in to lock it. Trying to push the bolt into the ground. However, his hand moved right through the metal. Frustrated, he tried to kick the door but once more went right through like it was nothing.

“That’s going to take some getting used to…” He muttered, “Hey, do you think everything still works? Like, can I pee!”

Luke and Alex’s lips parted slightly and they shot each other a confused look. Unsure of the answer, or why that was his first question.

“This sucks,” Reggie continued. Kicking a table, which only gave a light thud compared to how hard he kicked at it. He gnawed his lip looking to his best friends. It felt strange not to have all four band members there. “I never even got laid… That girl we met before getting street dogs was HOT!”

“She’d be a granny by now,” Alex said. He rolled his eyes, before picking up his drumsticks. About the only thing he could still interact with. Being honest, he knew Reggie or even Luke had no chance with that girl. She was just a random fan into music that both of them failed to flirt with. “Man, I wonder what happened to Bobby-”

Luke cut in, groping himself by the crotch. “Who cares right now! Reggie’s got a point, we died… VIRGINS.”

“Maybe you did-” Alex began only to be spoken over.

“Wait! What about that Julie girl? I mean, she’s close to our age and not not cute!” Shrugging, Reggie looked to the door. While Julia and her snappy attitude wasn’t turning any of them on, not being a virgin still sounded appealing to the horny seventeen-year-old ghost. “Eeeeeexcept… she can’t-”

“Touch us. Yeah, nice plan genius.” Luke said with a groan. He collapsed onto the leather couch, exhaling deeper now. The further he sunk into the softness, the louder he became. “Ugh, I knew I should have been banging girls sooner! Hold up, Alex what did you say?”

Alex shot a nasty smile before sitting beside Luke. Smugness written on his face, “I’ve been laid! You remember that kid in my gym class, we messed around in the locker room one time. Sooooo good!”

“What’s it like?” Reggie hopped on the table excitedly. It didn’t shake or groan under his weight, light as a feather on the wood. He was kneeling, with his elbows on both knees and cheeks pushed up by his palms. Grinning excitedly at Alex. He resembled a cute puppy, only with slick black hair, a leather jacket and red shirt tied around his waist. 

“Ohhh, it was… mmm!” Alex replied, giving him the ‘ok’ hand gesture with both hands.

Luke snorted. He didn’t believe it for a second. He was the hot lead singer, Reggie was the slick twinky flirt, Alex sure, he was the hunky drummer but ladies always wanted the guitars first. Though he had to wonder, did guys prefer the drums? “Sure, dude. And now your tiny ghost dick’s getting hard just thinking about it, right? …can we still get hard? Like, we don't have blood right?”

“Um, well, I mean…” Hearing the question, Alex couldn’t help but look down, wanting to check it out.

Reggie shrugged then hopped off the table. Quickly starting to undo his pants, “Well i’ve seen your dicks beside. No whining about it now!”

“Whoa, dude, wait!” Luke could barely finish his word before Reggie’s pants went sliding down.

Reggie straightened up with a surprised look on his face. Still in a pair of loose red boxers, hiding a semi-hard cock that pushed against the fabric. He waited for the shocked Luke to continue. In the meantime brushing his slick black hair aside, but no words came from Luke. “What? Did you want to check yours first?”

“N-no…” Luke replied. His eyes glanced down trying to get the answer to his question.

Shaking it off, Reggie lowered the last thing between them and his dick. Cupping the loose boxers under his smooth cock, the hairless patch of skin covered by his long t-shirt. However, his six-inch cock was on full display. Slim and throbbing at full mast, still warm even in death.

“Cool!” He exclaimed, grabbing his cock. Reggie pumped himself off in front of Alex and Luke, who watched with awe. “I can still get it up! Hope I can shoot, too, otherwise this is gonna be a pretty boring afterlife.”

Alex gulped as his eyes were also glued to his friend. Both curious and delighted to see it.

“Can you guys bone up?” 

Alex faced Reggie with an impressed look on his face, “Are you kidding me? Twenty-five years and that’s the first dick I’ve seen! Rock hard!”

He pushed his crotch out, displaying the tight jeans holding back his raging hard cock. The curved tent was aching to get out as Alex’s hand smoothly glided up and down its length, all the while Reggie and Luke watched on. Reggie too was stroking his cock, interested to see how this was going down. Alex hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his baggy pants then peeled them down. He lifted his ass up to slip them down to his ankles. Left in some pink boxers struggling against his cock.

Luke snickered at the colour but said nothing. Alex was always in something pink, and they accepted that wholeheartedly. He just never really expected pink boxers. 

After a playful sneer, Alex popped the button and let his meaty cock spring free. He was thick, with a girthy shaft throbbing out a clear bead of precum that soaked into the fabric. A few veins ran up the sides, flowing towards his flared tip. It was a dark olive-pink, and matched well with his messy blond bush. His hand snaked around the cock, squeezing the shaft before beginning to pump it. He and Reggie’s hands moved in sync, stroking themselves and staring at each other’s cocks hard; Alex admired the slim six-inch cock Reggie was stroking, rolling his palm around its thin tip. Reggie wasn’t totally sure why he watched Alex stroking his six and a half inches, being straight, but he couldn’t drag his eyes away.

“That-” He didn’t realise he was talking, “That’s pretty hot.”

Luke bit his lip trying not to bone up as they jerked off in front of him. 

He’d barely recognised the familiar touch on his own cock, glancing down to see he was already palming himself. Rising very slowly in his ripped jeans despite his best efforts. Biting his lip and groaning, Luke tried willing it down. He was straight, and didn’t think getting hard around two guys was right. Sure, they’d seen each other nude in the past, mooned a few people and been hard before - mostly interrupted jerking off - but never watched like this.

“I think Luke needs a little push,” Alex chuckled, jerking off with a purr to Luke. Being the gay one, he’d happily play with the brunette’s cock.

Reggie blinked, then licked his lips nervously. He and Alex got down beside the couch in front of a squirming, shocked Luke, before both started working his jeans off. Tugging and pulling even as he weakly fumbled against their hands. They just grinned at Luke. He was helpless, and quickly enough his jeans were tossed aside leaving the lead guitarist in tight black trunks that barely held his cock inside. It did help to outline the shape of it though. 

Alex leaned in to run his tongue up Luke’s length, licking the cock through his trunks. It made Luke moan out and grind into the slick tongue teasing his cock. Throbbing like wild, already eager for more. Even if it happened to be with a guy.

“Ungh… o-oh my gosh, guys!” Luke thrust up against Alex’s tongue, pushing his dick hard into it. Reggie stayed there between his legs, too, but did nothing yet. Staring intensely at the cock before him.

Alex grinned internally as his tongue continued to dance around his bandmate’s cock, something he couldn’t say never imagined.

“You want the honours?” He purred softly with a nudge at Reggie, breaking him from his stupor. Alex ran his fingers around Luke’s waistband, tormenting the boy. Slipping around, he brushed aside Luke’s knee-length blue jacket. Giving them better access to his crotch, especially that sexy cock he was hiding.

Reggie’s body jerked, almost stumbling when he heard the words. With a low whine and gulp, Reggie leaned in. Biting his lip hard when his fingers hooked into the waistband before starting to lower them down Luke’s toned legs. “Uhm… y-you’re pretty big, Luke!”

Luke smirked at the admiration, feeling a bit confident hearing it from another guy.

“You’re big too, man,” Alex said to Reggie before leaning in to engulf Luke’s tip. Swirling his tongue around the cock, giving its first feel of tongue. However, he stayed at the tip. Just tormenting - or pleasuring - it with his tongue. The lips released after a few tender licks, then proceeded to dip along its shaft; Alex traced the underside of Luke’s thickness until his lips brushed against the rockstar’s balls. Then he captured the orb in his lips. Suckling softly, pulling back on it and humming. “Mmmm…”

His bandmates stared in a mix of awe, admiration and shock. Luke had an arm swung over the couch, melting into it with a groan as he experienced the soft lips playing with his nuts. Reggie sat there looking cute with his mouth open. He couldn’t decide if he wanted some of that action, or to help Alex out working Luke’s cock. Alex knew just what he wanted, showing off by hungrily sucking on Luke’s fuzzy balls. He made them slick with his saliva, rolling the orbs around in his mouth whilst sliding his tongue over their sack.

Finally, Reggie couldn’t just sit out any longer. He took Luke by surprise, leaning in to capture the tip between his lips; Upon tasting the sweet, yet salty tip he let out a moan. He’d always been one to drool for hot girls and imagine eating them out, but never close-minded to find a cock disgusting. Reggie was pleasantly surprised by the taste.

“Aw, fuck… Guys!” Luke pushed Reggie down softly, easing his cock down along his warm tongue. The dual assault of both friends’ tongues on his cock was like nothing else. 

“Mmm-” Reggie released with a pop. “I kinda see why you like this, Alex!”

“Wait until you feel it in you.” Alex replied teasingly as he smirked.

“Uhhh, I-I don’t know about getting fucked…”

Alex shrugged. Then he ran his tongue back along Luke’s length to the tip and purred, “Your loss,” Before engulfing the tip and swallowing a few delicious inches of Luke’s thick cock. Bobbing on it lightly, rolling it around with his tongue.

“Mmmm, so does that mean you want it, Alex?” Luke asked in between his moans.

Smirking around Luke’s cock, the blond boy bobbed along his length. Tilting his head back when withdrawing Luke from his mouth, letting it drag along his tongue. However, just at the tip he stopped. To Luke’s pleasure, Alex went down the full length until his nose was buried in a ripe mess of curly pubes. Alex smelled the sweet, musky scent of his bandmate before pulling back. Only getting an inch off when Luke pushed him back down. Burying his thick, twitching meat in Alex’s warm throat. So tight around its shaft that the lead singer never wanted to pull out.

“Don’t stop!” Luke moaned, enjoying the warmth around his length. Alex on the other hand was gagging on it. Despite being already dead, his gag reflex still overpowered him and Luke was too into it to notice as he started moving in and out of the warm mouth.

Reggie giggled. Seeing as they couldn’t really die twice, he swiftly got behind Alex and took both his muscular arms. Locking them in place, while Luke’s hands glided through the blond waves. He got a good grip on Alex’s head before starting to thrust up and down hard, fucking Alex’s face. The blond gagged and thrashed as the two held him, but could do nothing to stop the cock fucking his throat. Pounding it like a piece of meat, the thick cock sliding down along his tongue and into his throat. Drooling around it just provided more lube for Luke.

However, it wasn’t all that bad. It was a big, delicious cock slamming down his throat with no danger. And one of Reggie’s hands slipped around to work Alex’s shaft. Stroking his sexy six and a half inches, pumping its full length. Reggie’s hand rolled around the tip, massaging it lightly. Rubbing precum in as it poured out. Absently, Reggie was also humping Alex’s toned ass. The needy phantom grinded his cock up and down the muscular pair of cheeks.

“Fuck…” Luke muttered low, having to admit that it looked much hotter than he’d ever thought. “Such my cock, Alex!”

It wasn’t like Alex had much choice. Though he did coil his tongue around its girth, flicking it while Luke thrust up and down with those sexy grunts. His throat giving way as he deepthroated the cock as he grinded against Reggie behind him. While he wouldn’t say it was his wildest dream coming true, it was quite close up there.

“So fucking hot!” Reggie squeaked in Alex’s ear, thrusting harder now. Desperate as though he wanted Alex’s ass. “How’s it feel, Luke!”

“Soooo hot!” Luke yelled, throwing his head back, loving the warmth he felt around his cock. Every flick of the tongue, how Alex’s lips sucked more in, even the nose pressing into his crotch. “You gonna fuck him, Reg?”

Alex flinched hearing that, but could not pull off. Really, he didn’t try that hard. Reggie was twinky and hot, his six-inches could feel pretty good pounding deep inside. It already felt hot being spitroasted between his friends, both of their cocks in or against him. So, Alex bobbed faster on Luke’s cock. Getting it wet for later, making it throb down his throat.

“I might!” Reggie moaned out, his thrusting getting more erratic as he succumbed more to his lust.

“Do it, bro…” Grinning ear-to-ear, Luke held Alex down on his dick.

With Alex not really giving that much resistance, Reggie accepted as an okay as he finally buried his cock into the depth of Alex. It was tough to get his cock inside, but with a few hard thrusts the two boys groaned; It was tight inside Alex, and the hole wasn’t letting go any time soon.

“Holy…” Reggie leaned on Alex, grinding his hips. He looked like he was in heaven. “Shit…”

As Alex moaned further on Luke’s cock, the other boys started fucking his hole from both sides hard. Both wanted to take advantage of that warmth around their cock, grinding it as deep as they could inside. Luke slammed up into Alex’s throat with a lustful grunt, while Reggie pounded him from behind with a cute whine. Double teaming their drummer with passion, sliding down into his warm depths. Meanwhile, Reggie’s hand was still managing to wildly pump Alex’s cock. Furiously jerking him off as pleasure overcame them all.

Luke’s fingers wove into the softness of Alex’s hair, running tenderly through his blond waves. For a moment his expressions softened and breathing settled, bringing Alex up to lightly suckle on his tip. Luke’s sapphire blue eyes watched Alex longingly. His bandmate’s lips were such a hot pink, full and almost girly. So soft he was a moaning mess. Running fingers through his sweaty brown mop, breathing heavily. 

Bobbing on the quivering top, Alex’s tongue extended. It captured the head in a lustful embrace before swirling circles around. Caressing the beauty with his tongue - Alex would have traced it with the grace of a razor’s edge if it weren’t for Reggie.

“Mmph! Reginald…” He growled back at the punk rocker, who got carried away with ease. 

Reggie whined, slowing his careless pace. Transitioning to slower thrusts, feeding the length of his cock into Alex’s fine ass. He was so muscular and toned - or rather they all were - that Alex looked almost nothing like a bottom. Reggie got a kick out of it, fucking a top’s ass. He shoved the length deeper, letting the blond feel every inch sliding inside.

Luke lowered the mouth back onto his length. Pushing his hips up to make sure Alex got it nice and deep, sliding through the warm accommodating throat. When he felt a nose pressed into his crotch, Luke relaxed with a sigh. He shrugged off his fading blue jacket then sat up and crossed his arms in a ‘X’; One swift movement later and his t-shirt was on the couch and Alex had all eyes on him. Hell, even Reggie was staring. 

How could they not with such a godly chest on full unadulterated display? 

The rockstar’s body was a beautiful one. His hard worked muscles were defined to perfection, with a crisp six-pack chiselled onto his torso and firm pecs decorated by dark nipples. Alex moved a hand up along Luke’s thigh just to feel how deep his v-line was, massaging it. Humming around Luke before sliding the hand further up and caressing those incredibly defined abs.

“That’s a good boy, Alex… this is why I’m lead, boys!” Luke proclaimed as Alex’s fingers danced across his muscular chest, following the curves with admiration. All while still moving up and down on his dick, sucking away like a good gay boy. “Enjoying that ass, Reg? Bet it’s hella tight!”

“O-oh yeah!” Reggie squeaked as he power fucked Alex’s tight hole. Slamming roughly into the blond, feeling his six-inch cock between the toned cheeks. With each thrust it would make Alex’s eyes roll back a little, moan around Luke and clench his ass around his dorky friend. “This is gonna sound weird but I expected to be the bottom of us three,”

“Knew you were a little on both sides,” Luke smirked before slamming down Alex’s throat. Feeling the throat milk all six and a half inches of his dick. “You can always try it after I’m done with this!”

“Totally,” Alex said in a brief moment without a dick in his mouth, “I need to pound an ass after this!”

“Ohh, so not a total bottom either huh?” Luke grinned evilly as he shoved his cock back down the warm throat.

Growling around his lead singer, Alex pushed himself off Luke’s dick. He gave it a flick with his tongue before straightening up and wrapping an arm back around Reggie. Pulling the dark-haired boy in before kissing him firmly, stealing Reggie’s first gay kiss. All while taking his cock in and out deep.

“Damn… Look at you two go…” Luke moaned as he started jerking his own cock to the sight of his mates.

Moaning down Alex’s throat, Reggie let his tongue slip out to play. Coiling in a strange dance with the blond boy, disrupted only by his slow, rough thrusts. Withdrawing his full length before shoving it back inside. A clap of flesh echoed through the room, becoming steadily louder. The garage was full of the sounds of sex heard only by the three phantoms; Luke laying back listening to Reggie pounding Alex’s brains out. 

Reggie looked strange to them both. Topping wasn’t what they saw of him. He was the slimmest, though that didn’t take away from his buff, muscular chest. Not to mention the biggest dork in the band since day one - Alex was a close second.

“Hey Reg,” Luke spoke up, pumping his meat. “I haven’t had an ass yet,”

“Wait-! Neither have I!” Alex snapped at Luke for trying to snatch Reggie’s ass first. He gave the ghost’s cock a flick, though it did little in the way of pain.

“Oh, so I should give you dibs?” Luke smirked looking at his friend. It didn’t really matter to him since in the worst case, he could still just get that sloppy second of Alex, whose ass definitely didn’t look bad at all.

Alex pulled away from Reggie. The dark-haired boy whined as the cock left his cock unfinished. Ignoring the whine and weakly reaching hand trying in vain to pull him back, Alex pulled himself up onto Luke’s lap and surprised him; Alex planted a rough kiss on his slim, pink lips while reaching between them to aim his cock. The kiss broke for a moment so he could purr: “Fuck me.”

“Don’t want an ass after all?” Luke asked with the smirk still on his face, his cock ready to thrust in whichever answer he was getting.

“Reggie will ride like a good boy. Won’t he?” Alex didn’t bother to look back. He simply pushed his ass down and slipped Luke inside him.

“Oh, fuck!” Luke moaned, throwing his head back. Having Alex’s ass around his cock felt so much better than the mouth. He could still somehow feel the heat around his cock, making him throb as started moving into Alex. His hands moved to the buff blond’s hips, holding him steady when starting to move. Fucking with nice deep thrusts, using the length of his cock. “A-Alex, holy shit!”

“Mmm! C’mon Reggie! Join us!” Alex moaned as he bounced on the cock.

Reggie gulped hard at them. He watched for a moment as Alex bounced on Luke’s cock, slamming his toned ass up and down on the length of it; He wondered for a moment if Alex meant to join Luke and slam inside beside Luke’s thick cock. However, he knew the two were right as he felt that riding his friend’s juicy cock was going to be more fun. Reggie climbed up onto the couch then straddled himself on Alex, back to Luke. 

The virgin boy felt the tip prodding at his hole and whimpered. Even as a ghost he wasn’t a fan of pain, and didn’t know about taking a cock in one go like Alex did.

“Do it!” Alex coaxed, letting Reggie feel his cock rubbing on him.

“D-doesn’t it hurt?” He whined. Hearing how hard Luke was pounding Alex made him aroused and scared.

“And… god…” Alex moaned as he slammed down as hard as Luke was pounding him. “So good!”


End file.
